Hot Gimmick S Squared
by Wishful Wednesday
Summary: A continuation of the novel Hot Gimmick S. It's for all who hoped for Hatsumi and Shinogu.
1. Chapter 1

Hot Gimmick S Squared.

A fan fiction continuation of Hot Gimmick S.

…I see Shinogu in my mind, but this time, rather than watching out for me from behind, I can see him walking with me side by side.

I can clearly see the two of us…

…together.

**Chapter 1**

As I watched Shinogu sleep, I wondered about the life I could see myself having with him. I held his hand tight and kissed the back of it.

"I love you." I whispered quietly. "And not as my brother anymore."

I knew when he woke up I would tell him how I feel.

My mother came into the room shortly after, rushing to Shinogu's side, looking worried as always, and brushed his cheek.

"Hatsumi! You look exhausted, lay on the couch and get some rest"

I laid my head down and fell fast asleep with a smile on my face thinking of what I was going to say to Shinogu.

I had a dream of us, we were together, happy.

*

Shinogu moaned loudly as he woke up from what seemed forever, but I was right by his side. I had awoken hours earlier and just carefully watched him sleep.

"Hey you" He said groggily with a slight smile

"Hey" I said smiling with my eyes watering. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" he said as he held my hand tightly.

"This ring is beautiful." I said as I held it up dazzling it in the light.

"These past few days, has made me realize that I love you, and not as a brother, I love you something more."

He smiled and looked like he had been waiting his whole life for me to utter those very words – well he had.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and my heart fluttered. He kissed me back and kissed my forehead.

"The doctors say I'll be better in a few weeks, I wish it was sooner, but damn tourists"

I laughed with a smile.

"You are still coming back home aren't you?"

"Any where with you is home, but I was thinking I might keep the apartment with Kazama, and maybe you could come with me." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

"I could do that. I don't know about a roommate, but Kazama is cool. But I'd much rather just be alone with you." I smiled

"Perv!" He said laughing

"Am not! I meant it in a not dirty way, you're the perv!"

"I know, I'm just teasing you." He said kissing my cheek.

"You really don't know how happy you've made me… this is going to sound corny as hell, but you make me complete Hatsumi"

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You need to go home, I'll be fine, don't worry. You need sleep."

"But…"

"Please for me Hatsumi?"

"Okay." I said with a smile.

I left the room with my spirits low; I just wanted to be near him. But I knew he just wanted what was best for me, and at that time… it was sleep.

*

The two weeks passed quickly and I visited him every day for hours, we talked about everything, but when he was tired he slept.

We usually talked about what we normally talked about, but sometimes it grew into an "Our Future" conversation. We talked about our life together, what we were going to do, everything that would involve each other.

It was finally the day for him to be released from the hospital. I, my mom and everyone else couldn't have been more excited.

"At least this way you can finally take a break and stop working so hard." Mom said smiling as she rolled Shinogu out of the hospital towards the car.

"Here Dad, let me help you." I said as I helped Dad put Shinogu into the car. Akane was at home with Hikaru.

I sat in the back seat with Shinogu holding his hand tightly, smiling all the way home.

We were going to hide our relationship until it grew stronger.

_I wanted to scream and tell my Mom and Dad that I returned the love Shinogu had, had for me since we were young. But I knew I needed to wait. _

*

That night Akane jumped on my bed. "Me and Subaru, finally did _it_!" she said smiling ear to ear.

"Let's hope you don't think you're preggors this time" I said laughing slightly "Oh yeah huh, but this time you don't have to worry about running into Ryoki!" She giggled.

_I wanted to tell her about Shinogu, but I wanted to wait to see how things worked out._

"Ok, well we have a big day tomorrow. First day of school! I'll be a first year, and you'll be a third!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hatsumi, you're going to be late! Akane come on! You two, don't give me trouble this year!" Mom yelled as she tried to get us up for school.

It would be different this year, so very different. The Tachibanas no longer lived in the company building, and now Mrs. Honda was the top dog.

At least this time, I didn't worry so much walking out of the building, but who knows, Mrs. Honda's niceness could be all an act.

We hurried off to school, and I couldn't wait to be home, with him.

After school I hurried home to the building and to my surprise Ryoki was waiting for me.

I was completely shocked.

"Hello" He said as he leaned in close to me.

"Hi" I spoke softly.

"I need to speak with you, and that's an order."

"We broke up don't you remember that Ryoki?"

"I do, but I miss you numbskull. Just follow me."

I followed him, up to _our_ spot. I didn't want to, but I was curious as to what he was going to say. He still scared me, but not as much as when we were younger.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Marry me, please?"

"I can't… I don't love you anymore…. I'm over you"

"What don't tell me you fell in love with that brother of yours."

I looked away.

"You did!" He laughed.

"He treats me better than you ever did."

Then he slapped me across my face. He hit me so hard my eyes started to water, and a welt began to form.

I ran down the stairs and back to the apartment. Luckily no one was home, or so I thought. I ran in, slammed the door, crying and ran into my room. Shinogu was sitting on the couch; his rehabilitation had been cancelled for the day.

He followed me into my room.

"Hatsumi?"

I leaped out of the darkness and hugged him so tightly crying my eyes out.

"What's wrong?" he said, he almost sounded like he was going to start crying, from the pain of hearing me cry.

"What happened to your face?!" He said it so loud it startled me.

"Ry…ok…i… hi..hiiit me." I said bawling my eyes out.

"Where is he?" he said firmly.

He held me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Where is he Hatsumi?"

"Upstairs… he's upstairs." I sniffled.

"Don't do anything I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are."

"No, No, No, no one, I mean NO ONE hits the woman I love. I love you Hatsumi."

It then hit me why he got angrier than he should have, he was physically abused as a child, he went through so much pain… It's like 19 years of suppressed anger all about ready to be released on Ryoki – if he finds him that is.

"I'll be back." He gave me a kiss on the lips and went out in search of Ryoki.

I followed him, to make sure he didn't do anything too crazy to Ryoki.

By the time I had caught up to Shinogu, he had found Ryoki for some time. By the looks of Ryoki's face, it hadn't been too long. Shinogu had pinned him to the wall, punching him in the stomach, the face, and even the balls.

"Don't… you dare… hit… her… again…" Shinogu said out of breath in between punches.

"It's not my fault. She's the idiot, I asked her to be with me, and whom does she pick? Her brother, a little orphan, a good for nothing gutter trash." Ryoki said panting.

Ryoki kicked Shinogu. He fell down, and I screamed, I rushed to Shinogu's side and helped him up.

Shinogu then punched Ryoki so hard in the face that he fell down. Shinogu proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"He's learned his lesson Shinogu!!"

Shinogu glared down at Ryoki like he would have killed him if I hadn't stopped him. I admired the protection he gave me, further proving he was the right one for me.

"Stay away from her, and don't even think about touching her again" Shinogu snarled at Ryoki.

Ryoki just laid there as I Shinogu walked back to the apartment.

I kissed him on the lips softly and looked him over once or twice for any major injuries.

"Thank you for protecting me." I said as I dabbed a wet towel on his face.

"I'd do anything to protect you, and make sure you're never hurt Hatsumi" He spoke staring into my eyes.

The next thing I knew the doorbell rang, it was a bouquet of 24 roses and a letter from Ryoki, it read:

_Dear Hatsumi,_

_I apologize for striking you earlier. But my offer still stands about making you my wife. I won't come near you again if that is your wish. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry…_

_Remember Me,_

_ Ryoki Tachibana_

"What's it say?" Shinogu asked.

"It's a note from Ryoki saying he is sorry." I quickly crumbled the note, I didn't want Shinogu knowing about the proposal, not like I would have ever said yes.

Surprisingly Shinogu wasn't as angry about the note as I thought he would be. But he protected me, that was all that mattered.

I kissed his forehead and held his hand. Words were not needed, he knew my appreciation and love for him.

We laid on the couch relaxing, I had fallen asleep in his lap, and he proceeded by play with my hair and watched me sleep.

I woke up to Akane coming through the door; I snuck in a kiss before she could see.

"Hey anyone home?"

"Yeah we're over here." I announced.

"Jesus! What happened to you Shinogu?!" Akane proclaimed.

"Oh, I accidently slipped and smacked my face on the edge of the couch."

"It looks like it hurts, has Hatsumi been taking care of _you?_" she smiled like she knew I no longer thought of him as a brother.

"She was trying but she fell asleep on me." He laughed trying to play it off.

_Well it's not my fault you're so comfy._

"I think I need to lay down, my head is killing me. Hatsumi would you help me to my room please?" Shinogu asked.

"Of course I will." I said standing up getting ready to help him.

I walked him into his room as he closed the door. He pushed me up against the closed door and kissed me passionately. I needed a moment to catch my breath, but I couldn't stop smiling. I kept kissing him wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Hatsumi I love you."

"I love you too Shinogu."

Then there was a knock on the door. We jumped out of our embrace.

"Yes?" Shinogu asked.

"Dear I wanted to know how you were feeling."

It was Mom. She had just came home and wanted to check on Shinogu.

She opened the door.

"Oh Hatsumi, I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, we were just talking." I said.

"It's getting late anyways." He said.

"True." I said disappointedly.

"Night Shinogu." I smiled and blew him a kiss behind Mom's back. I closed the door and went to my room. Crept into bed, and dreamed about the day's events.


End file.
